


I Never Knew I Was Special Until I Met You

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Violence, Knotting, Mating, One Shot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is captured by the alpha pack, she's been tortured for a month now. Drained of strength probably having to do with all the blood loss. Deucalion "sees" how bad it is & offers her an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Knew I Was Special Until I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Teen Wolf, just my characters.

Dean's Description: She is a fourteen year old tomboy who hangs out with werewolves & is in constant danger, she loves it. Both sides of her head are shaved, the hair down the middle is a foot long. It's brushed forward, draping down the center of her face. The hair draping down her face up turns, into a slight curl. The ends of her hair are dyed green, & she's 5'7. Her eyes are brown & her normal hair a dark brown. Her lower lip, on the right side was pierced, it was just a simple black loop in it. Graduating highschool extremely earlier, she stayed with Peter Hale, since her parents were mauled to death by a rival pack. The Alphas. She never expected to be caught by them. Dean's been chained up for a month now, Derek has no idea where the pack is at.

***

Dean hangs, wrists chained above her head, shoes barely touching the ground. Kali & Ennis already tortured her, getting no information what's so ever. Ethan & Aiden talked with her some days, fucked with her mentally on others. Today was one of those days. Her eyes fluttered shut, she knew it was a matter of time before Deucalion decided to kill her. Or she die from all the blood loss, infection, or just being weak. But, Dean wasn't going to die from weakness, she wasn't weak. She bit back tears, she heard Erica & Kali fight. Dean didn't want to admit it but, Erica was dead. She wasn't a werewolf, hell she wasn't even in Derek's pack but, no one hurt, more or less KILL someone she cared for. Sometimes. She was unconscious.

***

The cell door opened, & closed quietly. Dean's eyes slid open, slowly. She expected Kali, & Ennis, about now they'd be back. Trying to pry information from her. Or just release some steam because, Derek & his pack of teenagers kicked their asses. She smiled faintly, it instantly falling at the sight of her visitor.

"Deucalion."

"In the flesh," he said. He was surprised she still lived, more or less could form proper sentences. He wish it hadn't come to this, he wanted Stiles. But no, Kali wanted to be a goody-goody & bring him Dean, someone who was of equal or more importance to Derek. The girl spent most of her time, & energy helping the young alpha. Ethan & Aiden had reported this, Kali just went well above expectations & brought Dean to him. Deucalion tapped his cane as he approached her. He reached out for her face but, his hand gripped her shirt. The material soaked in some places, others crinkling when he gripped it tighter. Dried blood. He knew it was a matter of time before this girl's heart stopped beating, it was barely beating now. So faint, even without his sight he strained to hear it. He wish it never came to this.

"Came to kill me? Do it... be doing me a favor." Dean hissed, her chains clinking together slightly. Deucalion found her face.

"I can't believe you, a human, are still alive. How is that?" He asked.

"Might as well tell yah' how. Going to die regardless, I'm a hybrid." She said flat.

"Hybrid?" She sighed annoyed. Deucalion moved closer, dropping his cane. Dean confused but, too weak to care.

"I can heal... anything. Cancer, loss of a limb, even emotions, & scars. Mental & physical injuries, I can heal." She clarified. Deucalion never heard of a hybrid.

"Can you heal me, & why not yourself?" He asked stepping even closer.

"I can, I was going to come to you. An exchange, you leave in exchange for your sight. And I can't heal myself, I can only heal myself if I find my counter-part." She explained.

"A mate you mean," Deucalion asked, his hand falling from her shirt.

"Yes, fuck. What do you want! You're not gonna get anything from me! None of you, not the twins, Ennis, you or that bitch!" Deucalion knew Kali heard that, Dean was going to have hell to pay.

"Why not just give Kali & them what they ask for?" Dean snorted & looked at the blind alpha. His glasses off, odd blue-green eyes, glazed over, stared back at her.

"You act like you aren't the one sending them down here to torture me," Dean said spiting blood off to the side.

"I did not actually. I told them if she doesn't talk in one week, leave her. Apparently you didn't speak, not even made an fuss when they hurt you. They come down here & use you as a punching bag."

"No shit, they disobey you. You aren't being assertive... enough anyway." Dean looked at him again. "Come here." Deucalion did so without hesitation. "You needa let me down." He slashed the chains, & cuffs off her. She dropped to the floor, too weak to hold herself up. Deucalion kneeled down in front of her, she healed him. Deucalion saw her beauty, he saw the blood, the claw marks, & everything his pack had done to her. She wasn't a quiter he realized from seeing her.

"I can save you." Dean didn't care anymore, whether he lied or told the truth.

"Then do it." Deucalion nodded, unbuttoning his shirt, his wolf knew. 'Mate. Ours.' It hissed when he first smelt the girl. Dean looked at him, confused more so. He stripped to nothing, nude. Dean's eyes raked up his body, soaking in everything. Those shirts he wore, weren't doing his body justice. "Uh?"

"You mate with me, they CAN'T hurt you. You are my ma- mine. I am you're... counter-part as you call it." Dean's gazed dropped to the floor, she was shaking uncontrollably. Deucalion stopped, & knelt down besides her. "I will not hurt you, ever. I will protect you." She snorted & stood.

"I can't." Deucalion nodded in understandment.

"Tell me- if you change you're mind." She nodded, tears rushing down her face.

"Thanks Deuce." He left. She curled up in a corner, blood still gushing from her wounds. She pasted out.

***

"Where are you two going?" Deucalion aske stern. Kali paused, hand still gripping the knob. Leading downstairs. 

"The human. We're bored, wish to watch?" Kali asked devious.

"Maybe even... join?" Ennis suggested. Deucalion looked up from his book, he loved being able to see again. He stood & followed his fellow alphas into the basemen. Dean was slumped in the corner, her heart so faint. Ennis & Kali thought she was dead. No one questioned her being free from her confines.

"Fuck, now we have nothing to do!" Kali growled. It startled Dean, she gasped quietly, eyes wide. Then half lidded, she was too weak to open them fully.

"Wrong." Ennis lifted Dean by the collar of her shirt. She didn't- couldn't protest, just hung there. "Ready for another round?" She spit blood in his face, Ennis wiped it away. Slamming Dean's athletic frame against the concrete wall, then the other. They all heard a few ribs break. He dropped her, Kali gripped her hair.

"Fighter huh? We should let her have a ten second head start, chase her. Like the prey she is," Kali growled. She slammed Dean's head into the floor, concussion. Deucalion was growing enraged, his wolf even more so. "What do you think Deucalion?" He smirked fakely & nodded in agreement.

***

It was twelve at night, the FULL MOON at it's peak. Dean hugged her body, the fresh blood making her colder. She looked at the alphas. The twins rather be out sleeping with Lydia & Danny. Ennis & Kali, waiting for Deucalion to give them the signal. Deucalion, not wanting to give the signal. He growled. Dean stood there, shivering her ass off.

"Run!" Kali hissed.

"You run, stupid bitch. I'm not a scared hare. I'll fight you 'til my last breath, not tellin' you shit." Dean took a defensive stance, it was killing her to breath, dumb broken ribs. Her vision blurred at times, dumb concussion. Kali pinned her against a tree, she began scratching at Dean's flesh. Dean just kept eye contact, expression blank. Deucalion's wolf growled in pure anger, no one hurt the alpha's- wait, what is she to Deucalion? Dean kicked Kali in the shin.

"No one's here to save you, human. You're a loner. Lone wolf." Kali sneered. Dean met Deucalion's eyes. Her brown eyes pale, just like her complection.

"I was never alone." Dean howled, like a human mimicing a wolf's howl. Hers was spot on, Kali raised an eyebrow. Ennis looked to Deucalion. A howl rang in the distance. Derek. "Haha, you're all gonna die. Every. Last. One. Of. You." Dean directed each word to them. She laughed.

***

Derek carried the bleeding Dean back to his loft. She was unresponsive, he hoped it wasn't too late. He pushed open the doors, the moon light cascaded across the entire place. He placed Dean on his make-shift bed (mattress, pillows, & blanket). He peeled off her clothes, straining to hear her heart. Derek cleaned the wounds inflicted by his enemies, he grew angry with each new wound, each new SCAR. Dean wasn't pack, Dean wasn't anything to Derek. But, seeing her die snapped him back into reality, Dean always been there for him. She dislocated her shoulder & broke her arm defending Derek from Kali. She distracted Ennis, becoming a human punching bag in the run down mall. Dean suffered broken ribs, & a collar bone when she protected and dragged Derek back to HER place. Ignoring all consquences of doing so. She was more of a werewolf than Derek was.

"Everyone I try helping... only gets hurt." He muttered dropping his head in his hands.

"I've been hurt." A weak voice said. Derek looked up, Dean had sat up, without Derek's knowledge? She was always quiet, stradgetic, deadly, like a werewolf. It was hard for even Derek to track her movements. Derek met Dean's eyes, they weren't so pale anymore.

"Not like this." Dean seemed unfased. Derek looked at the soon to be scars lining all her body. Arms, legs, stomach, back, shoulders, even her neck had deep claw marks.

"I'll be fine. You're chest," Dean's eyes flickered over Derek chest. Deep claw marks ruined the skin. She rested her hand over them, closing her eyes she steadied her heart. Derek's eyes widened they were healed. Ex & internal injuries healed. "I'm a hybrid. I can heal ANYTHING."

"Did Deucalion?" Dean understood.

"I was going to exchange him, his sight inturn for him & his pack to leave. Forever." Derek looked like he was about to cry. "Why do you feel guilty?"

"Look at you! You're covered in scars, because of me! W- why aren't you mad?" Dean hugged Derek, not caring whether he punched her.

"I protected you, MY choice. I maybe fourteen but, I'm always the one still swingin'. It's in my nature." Derek relaxed under her touch. Both kneeled in front of each other.

"Do you want the Bite?" He asked.

"No. Maybe later but, right now. I want to prove to those alpha jocks I WILL fight, I WILL take revenge for our lost friends, & that I WILL kill them." Derek smiled faintly, this girl had fire.

"Can I ask of you a favor? I know I don't deserve to ask but, can I?"

"You asked two favors, but for you yes." Dean smiled warmly, her hand dropping from Derek's cheek.

"Kiss me?" Dean was taken back but, Derek Hale for you're first kiss? Challenge accepted! She leaned in, their lips connecting. It was like fireworks were set off behind her eyes. Derek kissed her with longing, love. She gave back just as much. He pulled away, holding her face in his hands. Dean's pupils were dialated. Derek's as well. "I love you." Derek never told anyone that ever since Kate Argent.

"I love you too." Dean bared her throat, submitting. Derek happily marked her as his own, leaving a bite mark on her clavicle. Derek & Dean sealed the bond that night, age not stopping them. Derek marked & mated her, his mate & his alone. They laid on the bed, spooning. Dean didn't mind waiting for Derek's knot to shrink. Derek didn't mind either, he pulled her closer. Dean rested her head on Derek's arm, intertwinning her fingers with his. Derek was hers, & hers alone. She couldn't be happier.

"Dean, you're healed." Derek gasped looking down at Dean's back. She arched into Derek, pulling a moan from him & herself when she tugged the knot.

"Hybrid's can only heal themselves when they find they're mate. I found mine." She turned her head & kissed Derek. That night Dean & Derek slept better then they had in years. Finally happy, finally whole...

~The End~


End file.
